The Reading of the Cards
by SlyLikeFoxFace
Summary: Katniss has been dating her boyfriend, Gale, for several years now. Katniss isn't sure they're exactly working anymore, especially when a cute blue-eyed boy enters the picture. Will a trip to a fortune teller finally give Katniss the strength she needs to figure out what she wants? Modern Day AU. Recently adopted story from WriteRight8!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have recently adopted this story from writeright8! All chapters up until 16 will all be written by her with a couple of tweaks from me! Hope you like it! Here's chapter 1:**

**The Reading of the Cards Chapter 1**

"Prim, no. I am not spending my day off going to a fortune teller. Right, Gale?" I said. I was not going to a stupid fortune teller. Who believes in that crap, anyway?

"It's not like we were planning to do anything today. Prim really wants to go, you never know Catnip, and it might be fun." Gale said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"No. Today is my lazy day, I'm not spending it in some stupid store where some stupid woman tells me my stupid fortune," I huffed. There was no way they were going to get me to go.

"Katniss..." Gale sighed. I huffed too, was this really that important?

"No." I replied adamantly. I was not going to budge.

"Not even for Prim?" Gale asked.

I sighed, "Fine, but only because Prim wants to go. If it was you asking…"

"Yay, thanks Katniss! I promise you it'll be really fun. Rue and I went last week and she…" Prim started rambling about fancy decorations, whilst I tried to block out what she was saying. Gale just sat there, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he was so annoying.

We had lunch in my and Gale's apartment and left soon after for our little adventure. Prim went on about what she asked at the fortune tellers. We sat silently, except for Prim; her excitement was overwhelming, almost suffocating. Gale kept no expression, like usual. His persuading me to go was the first sign of any emotion besides anger or annoyance I had seen in the past six months.

Gale and I had been together for almost four years, the four year mark being only a week away. We shared an apartment together, and he worked at an insurance company, bringing in most of our income. I worked various jobs, from anything to a grocer to secretary, but had either quit or been fired. Today I was taking a 'sick' day because I wasn't up to going in, but now I had kind of wished I had gone to work. This time around I was working at some company that sold beauty products; it's the longest I've ever been able to hold down a job, one that I kind of enjoyed anyway. My boss Effie Trinket was the most annoying person I had ever met, with her preppy attitude and constant quirkiness, but I don't think she would fire anyone unless she absolutely had to. Her boyfriend, however, was a completely different story. He always hung around her at work, and was almost always drunk, even coming by one time to take advantage of one new worker, even newer than me as I had only been working for a month at the time.

Gale's car halted to a stop and we slowly got out of the car. Gale entered the spooky little shop first, Prim bouncing in after him, and me sulking behind. We quietly walked our way through the shop.

The shop was an extremely odd place, not at all what I had imagined it to be. A simple lavender color coated the walls, with a few decorations here and there. The walls were lined with fairy lights and tiny light bulbs sat in the middle of the ceiling, barely lighting the long hallway. Eerie portraits were sparingly placed, and a musty stench filled our nostrils. If you asked me, I would probably say no one had entered the shop for years.

We finally reached what I assumed was the end, as we were unable to see anything. Gale halted to a stop, letting out a grunt because he had run into the corner of a desk. A light quickly flickered on to reveal an old woman dressed in a simple floral-printed dress, flowing down to her knees, with a tulle headpiece going down to her shoulders.

"And why are you here?" she asked, her voice filled with the airiness you would expect a baby's voice to have. Prim ran forward to meet the woman.

"Hi! Me and my friend Rue came to see you about a week ago, we asked about our friendship." Prim said, smiling at the woman excitedly.

"Ah, yes. I remember quite clearly, my dear Prim. And who are your friends?"

"This is my sister Katniss, and her boyfriend Gale."

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you. Come, sit." Two more lights turned on, further revealing a small loveseat and two other chairs. I began to go for my own chair, but Gale pulled me on top of his lap as he sat down on the damn loveseat. I squirmed, but he soon kept me still with his arms locked over my legs.

"So, my children, what have you come to me for? What do you want to learn about?" she asked.

Prim went first, and her choice didn't surprise me. "Love."

"Ah, that's a favorite, and luckily one of my specialties. Come here my child." She pointed towards a door, and lead Prim into it. Gale and I waited silently, until Prim came out with the biggest blush I had ever seen.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Uh… nothing. I'll tell you later." Prim said, the redness in her cheeks getting darker by the second.

"Now your turn... Katniss, is it? Yes, what do you want to learn about?" she asked. Before I could even think, let alone speak, Gale interrupted.

"Love."

"Ah, and are you sure about that, dearie?" Once again Gale spoke up first.

"Yes. Love."

"Very well then," the woman said more impatiently this time. "Come along." I slid off of Gale's lap and started walking to the room, when Gale also got up.

"No. She goes alone." the woman said.

"No. If she goes alone then we're leaving." Gale retorted. She gave him an angry glare, but let him come inside anyway.

She led us down to some reddish-brown colored cushions, and we sat down. The next five minutes was silence, until she finally spoke up.

"If you had a day to live, who would you spend it with?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Um… I don't know. Family, I guess."

"Hmm… and whom do you believe to be your family?"

"Prim and my mother, and Gale, I suppose."

"You suppose. Very interesting. And you, young man?"

"Katniss." Gale said proudly. "My siblings and mother as well, of course. Is there a point to this?"

"There are many reasons, child. All information is valuable, if you know how to use it right."

Silence surrounded us. "You, my child," she began, pointing at me, "are going through a big life change right now, and you should follow whatever your heart tells you. Disregard everything your brain tells you, as you often tend to make the wrong decisions with it. You need to think about what you really want, and not what other people tell you to want."

"And you, young man," She said, quickly turning her gaze to Gale, "need to learn to manage your anger over things you can't control. Instead, figure out how you can fix the things you do have control over, like your actions. And you don't have to share your opinion on everything, especially when it will get you nowhere and hardly anyone cares."

I watched Gale's face turn from calm to anger as her words took meaning. Who knew he took this so seriously?

"You may leave. No need to pay." she finally said afterwards, satisfied with her work.

"Oh, we need to pay you somehow. I have some extra cash-" I said, starting to dig in my jean pocket for my wallet.

"No. No payment is necessary. You pay me by listening." She said. Okay. I was officially freaked out. The place was freaking creepy. And I was getting claustrophobic in this tiny room.

"O-Okay, ma'am, I guess." The old woman smiled, and Gale quickly got up and helped me up as well. He walked hurriedly out of room and took up Prim and I to the car.

"So, how was it?" Prim asked excitedly.

"It was… interesting." I said. There, interesting was a perfect word to describe it. Gale was still scowling and looking straight on the road.

"She's just a crazy old woman... Wouldn't even take the money... She'll die forgotten, and it'll stay that way... I bet we won't even remember this in a month." Gale growled, his voice was so low I wasn't sure that we were meant to hear him. We quieted down after that.

He pulled into the usual parking space and we all got out. I said bye to Prim as she walked in the general direction of our mothers house and we started walking towards our apartment. I began to talk.

"You know, Gale, it's just for fun. She didn't mean any harm. I mean, she has to earn a living somehow, right? Even if she didn't take our money, it's not like what she says is true,"

"I know, Katniss. I'm not stupid." Gale muttered.

"Alright then. I'm going to bed,"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." He answered.

I got changed and slipped in our ancient bed. We had bought the mattress at a garage sale for a bargain and after three years, we knew why it was dumped at the sale. The springs would not stop squeaking, even at the slightest movement.

Gale came to bed a few minutes after and kissed me on the forehead, but I couldn't go to sleep. All I could think about was the fortune teller.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reading of the Cards Chapter 2**

After the trip to the fortune teller, Gale got angrier quicker. I forgot to remind him about a doctor appointment he had and he blew up, even though he had made it in time and it was put into his schedule on his phone, he was still mad. So I made a mistake, I'm only human after all, but I couldn't help but wonder if his anger had something to do with what the fortune teller had said to him. I thought he said it was stupid? Why was he letting it get to him?

Prim had gone back to North Carolina for college. She was training to be a nurse, and thankfully I had made most of the money to send her before I met Gale. I just hope we had the money to send her to medical school.

It was the weekend; Gale was out with some friends while I stayed at home. I was bored; I decided to go run some errands so Gale wouldn't blow his top when he came home. My first stop was the gas station, which I finished easily.

My next stop, however, wasn't so easy.

I went into the bookstore looking for a book Gale wanted. I went over to the shelf to look through it when someone snuck up on me.

"Need some help?"

I jumped and turned around to see him. Peeta Mellark. He still had the same luscious blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes he had eleven years ago. He was still incredibly gorgeous. What am I saying? I'm dating Gale, and have been for almost four years! But…he was cute. Peeta really hadn't changed.

"Oh, I was just looking for a book."

"Well I didn't think you were looking for something else," I glared at him for his sarcastic comment, but he just laughed. "I'm only messing with you. What book are you looking for?" I handed him the piece of paper where Gale had scribbled down the name. He took a glance at it, and almost immediately got the book from the shelf. I quietly thanked him. I noticed he had just gotten his first good look at my face; it was as if a light bulb had gone off in his head as recognition dawned on him.

We walked to the checkout counter when he started talking. "It's kind of funny; you look exactly like someone I knew in high school." So he did recognize me. It wouldn't hurt to jog his memory a little bit... would it?

"You did... do... you do know me," I corrected myself. I haven't changed that much, have I?

"Katniss... Katniss Everdeen? I thought you moved after graduation!"

"I did, it was only for a few months. I came back home after I made a little cash."

"Oh. That's nice," he wrapped the book in a bag and handed it to me. "Well, enjoy. Come back soon." He was as nice as ever, I don't think he could hurt a fly. I thanked him and walked out, ready to run the rest of my errands.

I suppose I should tell you about Peeta and myself. We went to school together, but it was... a bit more complicated than that. After my father had died, my mother went into depression. We got a letter saying she had been fired from her job at the hospital and soon we were a far bit behind on rent. At only twelve, I took on most of the responsibility. I took care of Prim, the house, and my mother, but the only thing I couldn't take care of was the bills. So here's where Peeta comes in: I stopped by the local bakery for Prim's birthday to buy a cake, well, cupcake in this case. I placed my order, waited for him to bag up my stuff and went to hand him them money, but he refused.

"What?" I asked him, I couldn't believe my ears.

"They're on the house," He said again, smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean, I have the money for them, I can pay..."

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Please, just take them,"

I confused as to why he said 'them', I was sure I had only ordered one. It wasn't until I left the shop and checked inside the bag that I noticed what he'd done, not only had he gave them me free of charge, but he gave me extra, because of his kind act I was able to save enough money from our last bit of income to support us. I started illegally hunting in the woods near our house and selling what I caught, we finally managed to pay our rent bill. I owed Peeta Mellark my life. He was the first person who was nice to me. He made me have the hope and idea that I could do it. And I did. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be here.

Soon our anniversary rolled around (mine and Gale's, I mean). Gale had to work late that day so we decided to just do a small at-home celebration. I made a special dinner with both of our favourites (Lamb Stew with dried Plum and Roast Duck coated in a special Cantonese sauce), and got a special two-serving cake to celebrate.

Gale got home a few minutes later than we had planned, but he was in an oddly good mood. We sat in silence for most of the dinner until Gale spoke.

"Catnip, I'm sorry, okay? I acted like a jerk after the fortune tellers. I took it to seriously when it was just a little bit of fun. I hope you forgive me," He said.

He had been a jerk, but no different than usual. He had reverted to his little nickname for me too, he did that when he was sorry, but he was always angry and complaining. Nothing was good in life. I must admit I'm a pessimist, but I didn't really agree with everything he had to say.

"It's fine, Gale. I forgive you."

"Good. I have a surprise for you after we finish up here."

We finished up dinner and Gale pulled me outside and into his car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Gale made me cover my eyes the rest of the trip, and I felt a jerk when the car stopped.

"Okay, Katniss, open your eyes." I opened them to reveal my beautiful woods, the woods by my old house that provided us for years. Gale knew about them because we had spent our second year anniversary here.

"C'mon, get out."

I hopped out of the car, and Gale led me down the lake where we spent that day long ago. He told me to close my eyes again, and I reluctantly covered my hands over them.

"You can open them now." I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and found Gale on the ground.

He was on one knee, an opened jewellery box that contained a glittering emerald right: my birthstone. Gale asked the only question I expected him to ask: "Katniss, will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reading of the Cards Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Gale proposed. A week since I had said that I didn't know, that I wasn't sure... because I wasn't. I mean, we had moved in together, wasn't the next step marriage? I always said I would never get married, and I didn't think if I were to get married it would be with Gale, or anyone for that matter. But that wasn't relevant now. I was only at this stupid hospital for one reason, to answer one question: Was I pregnant?

I just couldn't be pregnant. I couldn't have a baby with Gale. I mean it was possible I was pregnant; obviously I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, but Gale and I had only done it a couple times, and used protection. Then again... weren't condoms ninety-seven percent effective? Would I be one of the 'special' three percent that ended up pregnant? Gosh, I hope not.

I was sick of waiting here. I needed to know, and soon. If they didn't call my name soon, I would freak out. What would I tell Gale if I was pregnant? Would he even be happy? Probably. I mean, he did want me to marry him, so why wouldn't he want children?

I was startled when a name was called, a familiar name.

"Peeta Mellark?" Peeta got up immediately and followed the nurse down the hallway.

Why was he here? Just a check-up I guess. I wish I were just here for a check-up.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I quickly got up and shuffled behind the nurse. She brought me into a room and started doing various procedures.

"So you're here to take a pregnancy test?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay, then I'll just need you to take seat…" I climbed up on the examining table. "We'll just need to take a blood sample, and the results will be in about ten minutes. That sound alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said. Minus my extreme phobia of needles, everything would be alright. She prepared the syringe and plunged it fiercely into my skin. I looked away, hoping it would show up negative. The nurse left to test it.

The wait was excruciatingly painful. All I could think about were two things: Gale's proposal and if I was pregnant, both went hand in hand. If I was pregnant, I would probably say yes to Gale. I didn't want to be alone, and our engagement would ensure it just wasn't just me and my... baby. But, if I (hopefully) wasn't pregnant, I probably would say no. I just wasn't ready, especially when I had never planned on being married... ever. Hadn't I always said that I wasn't going to get married? Haven't I always said that I'm not that type of girl, the girl who gets everything, including the shiny happy ending? The next few minutes of my life would change my entire future; it all depended on one little word. Yes or no. Yes or no was the only answer I needed, the only answer Gale needed.

After ten painstaking minutes, the nurse finally opened the door and entered. Her expression was entirely blank, absolutely no emotion was shown. I wasn't... I couldn't be... I'm not...

"Well Miss Everdeen, it seems that you are…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Check out my other stories: "The star crossed lovers of Panem High" & "You love me, Real or not Real?"**

**Now... Here is Chapter 4!**

**The Reading of the Cards Chapter 4 **

"Well Miss Everdeen, it seems that you are not pregnant. You can just sign out and leave if you don't have any questions." Oh my gosh. I wasn't pregnant.

I wasn't pregnant. I could say no to Gale… but did I want to? My head said I should say yes. We had been dating for four years, living together, and sure we had had our fair share of fights, but we had always gotten through them. But my heart said I wanted to say no. It didn't feel right, and I wasn't ready. I guess I loved Gale, but was he… the one? Did I love him enough to marry him and change my entire life? And, now that I thought about it, Gale and I had moved in together as a method of survival. Separate, we barely made enough money to support ourselves, but together we made enough to buy an apartment and other things.

I thanked the nurse and rushed out of the hospital. Now it was time to tell Gale I just couldn't. And the best part was I didn't have to tell him we were having a baby.

Gale didn't know I had spent the majority of my day at the hospital and hadn't had time to go to the grocery store, so I decided to pick up something at a fast food restaurant. I was still so thankful I wasn't pregnant. What would Gale and I even do if I was pregnant? Get an abortion? I don't think Gale would've been too happy with that decision. I guess we would've gotten married, had the baby, and then try our best job not to screw up the kid.

But I didn't have to worry about it because it was just a bad dream.

I got home only minutes before Gale, trying to prepare my speech about rejecting his proposal. He got home and kissed me, then sat down at the table. He started speaking slowly.

"I know it's a tough decision to make, Catnip, but you can't leave me hanging. It's already been a week," Gale pointed out.

"I know," I declared "I've made my decision."

"Oh? And that is?" I took a deep breath. I completely went blank. What had I planned to say?

"Gale… I can't. I'm just not ready yet," I explained. Gale just scoffed.

"Well then when will you be ready? When you're thirty? I don't know if I can wait that long, Catnip! We freaking live together! How much more close can we get?!"

"I-I don't know, Gale. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! When have you ever been sorry? All you do is sit around all day! If I got fired, we would have nothing! You have never pulled your own weight! You think I like my job!" Did he just say that I do nothing? Is he serious?

"Are you serious? Who do you think cleans the house, and buys food, and pays the bills?! I do! And don't tell me I can't pull my own weight, I sup-"

"I don't need your stupid sob story, Catnip. My dad died, too. We both have things to cry about."

"Fine. But at least I didn't leave when my family needed me," I finished. Of all the comebacks I could've come up with, that was the worst of all. Gale had left his family after his father died, and later his brother Vick died from an illness they couldn't cure because they didn't have health insurance to pay for the medicine. The hospital refused to admit him, and Gale never forgave himself.

But Gale did something he said he would never do. He slapped me.

It wasn't that hard, but I still felt it. It burned for a second, and I stood there in shock. Gale realized what he did and his angry look fell from his face.

"Oh my gosh, Catnip, I'm so sorry-" he began.

"Don't." I said. I ran upstairs and started packing a few of my personal belongings in a string backpack. I finished and headed downstairs. Gale was waiting in front of the door.

"Catnip, you can't do this. We still haven't-"

"Yes, I can. Goodbye, Gale. I'll be back in a few days for the rest of my belongings," I said, and left. I was leaving, for now at least. Gale would be back, and I still didn't know if I was coming back. But Gale had done something I never thought he would do. He was abusive. And if that kept going, I definitely wouldn't come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reading of the Cards Chapter 5**

I had found a pretty cheap hotel to stay at until I had figured out what to do. I would go to work, come back, and watch TV and think about Gale for the rest of the day.

He still hadn't come back, probably because he didn't know where I was. Good. If he really wanted to find me, there were ways.

One day, though, I had to make a trip to the bookstore. Peeta's bookstore. I had to get a book for work but was only sold at his bookstore. I just hoped he wasn't working at the moment.

I creaked open the door, and looked in. Peeta was staring at me.

"Oh, you again?" Peeta asked, smiling from ear to ear. I just rolled my eyes. "Just kidding. Need help finding something else or are you okay on your own?"

"Uh… I guess you could show me where this book is…" I handed him the piece of paper like last time. He glanced at and we walked over to a shelf with only a few books. He picked one from the shelf and handed it to me.

"So… you keep coming here. Is there a reason?"

"No. Your place is just the only store that carries the things I need."

"Oh. Well… that's nice. Um… Katniss, I was, err… well, wondering, if you would… like to go out sometime?" he asked, smiling a lopsided smile innocently.

What? Did he just ask me to go out with him? While I was still dating Gale? I mean, we were in a big fight, of course, but we were still together weren't we?

"Oh… Peeta, I can't. I-I have a boyfriend," I stuttered. Peeta's smile faltered from his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He said.

"It's fine. As you said, you didn't know." I stumbled. We stared at each other, and then he quickly broke our gaze and went back to checking out my book. He finished and handed the book to me.

"Well enjoy. Come back soon," He whispered, repeating his words from last time. But this time when I left I wasn't ready to see Gale.

Gale finally found me on day after a long day at work. He rang the doorbell and I slowly come to the door. I opened it and saw Gale.

"You here to apologize, I see?" I said sarcastically.

"Catnip, you know I'm sorry. I need you to come back. If you're not ready to get married just yet then fine. Just please come back," he begged. Was I ready to go back though? Did I want to go back? Did I want to run the risk of Gale hitting me again? Did I want to live under the same roof as the man who slapped me?

"I-I don't know Gale. What you did… I just never thought you would be that guy. After all you had been through…"

"I know. I am so, so sorry. Please, please come back."

"Gale… I'm just not ready."

"Fine. But at least come see a counsellor with me. I'm still not going to give up on you, or us. We will be together, if I can help it," he said. And with that, he was off.

I had some decisions to make.


End file.
